


Forgive Me

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Winchester reminded himself that it wasn't his place to judge. Priest and Sinner AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

Title: Forgive Me  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Alastair/Dean  
Words: 350  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Father Winchester reminded himself that it wasn't his place to judge. Priest and Sinner AU.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

 

Dean listened patiently to all the atrocities the older man had committed in his life. He silently thanked God above that he had finally found the courage to seek forgiveness.

"I grant you absolution for all of your sins." Dean's voice sounded authoritative to his own ears. Now, if only he could feel as such.

"Thank you, father. I am humbled."

"You're welcome. Go in peace, my child."

Dean waited for the man to leave. He didn't.

"I want to see you, Father Winchester." the sinner rasped through the screen. "I'd...like to see your face."

The penitent's voice made Dean's skin crawl. In that moment, it was a voice befitting a devil. Once again, he reminded himself that it wasn't his place to judge.

All the same, he clutched his cross for protection. The young Father crossed himself as an odd shiver shot up his spine. He was beginning to hatch a suspicion that the man would devour his soul if he could. Was evil truly with him? Or was it merely the priest's imagination?

"I am merely the Lord's humble servant," the young priest croaked.

"But...why can't I see you?" The voice on the other side of the grate sounded disappointed.

"There is no need, my child. God will take care of you."

Dean hoped that he wouldn't take this as a pitiful excuse and argue further.

"Well, see you around, father. Though, I will be in need of this place again."

Dean didn't realize that he was keeping his eyes shut until he heard the door of the confessional grudgingly open and squeak closed.

Finally alone, Dean tried to regain his composure. He could have sworn that he smelled a whiff of sulfurous smoke that the man may have brought in with him. Again, Father Winchester suspected, or hoped, that it was his imagination.

Guiltily, he massaged the padded walls of the confessional. Right then and there, Dean offered up a quick prayer to God. Even he had to confess that he had for the impure thoughts when he reminisced about the sinner's hot breath...

Father, forgive me.


End file.
